


Celeb Bears

by tyl7897



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bears, Bottom Chris Evans, Dom Tyler, Hairy, Jock Straps, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: A new club in the city opens up and only caters to one type of man...





	1. Chris Evans

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/ and he gave me permission to use his fakes in my fics.
> 
> I may make this a longer serious out of this.

Chris Evans was liking his new body and lifestyle.  One day he got a text that he thought was his brother but he later claims he never sent it but glad it happened.  It told him to come to this new club downtown and meet him there. So Chris went there as he went to other gay clubs with his brother. He got in line but the bouncer pointed at him to come to the front and he got in.  Once he got in, he clearly thought this was the wrong place. Every man there were beefy and either shirtless and very hairy or had a full beard. Chris just got done with his Avengers movie so he was cleaned shaven and recently shaved his chest.  The man musk was quite strong and felt he needed to gag until someone came up to him. The man was big and beefy and covered in hair. He seemed friendly and offered to take Chris to the back room where it was less crowded. Once they were in there, the man turned around and put a leather collar on his neck. Chris was shocked but then felt at ease. Chris heard the man that only bears are allowed and if non-bears come in, they need to change. He also mentioned that it will be fun to see what kind of bear the famous Chris Evans will become. Chris moaned as he got hotter so he ripped his shirt off revealing a muscular now very hairy chest. His face then grew a thick beard connecting to his head hair.  He felt his cock stir so he pulled down his pants revealing his now jockstrap underwear with a huge bulge. He saw the other man jacking off so he got down on his knees and started to suck on it. Chris was so good at it, that he made the man cum onto his face and dripped down onto his chest. Soon after Chris got on the table not bothering to clean his face off and showed his asshole to the man. The man read the newly tattooed word on top of the asshole and smiled. The man proceeded to fuck the newly made bear thinking since Chris was the first celeb to come here, he can invite others to the club. Chris stayed at the club the entire night getting fucked by his fellow bears becoming an insatiable bottom.

https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/2019/02/bear-evans.html

 


	2. Tyler Hoechlin

Tyler was looking for something to do when he got a text from Colton Haynes saying to meet him at this new club.  Thinking it would be better than seeing a movie and also seeing his friend again. He decided to go. Tyler was waiting in line until he was approached by a big beefy and hairy guy recognizing Tyler as a celebrity and telling him to come with him.  Tyler did and was let in the back. In the club, the music was loud and people were dancing like in normal clubs until Tyler realize that all of them were men, most where shirtless, muscular and hairy. Tyler just got done shooting his Bigger movie so he was in good shape but not hairy like he usually is. The musk was strong also and after a bit and not finding Colton, deciding to go.  As he was leaving he bumped into a large hairy man.

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” the man said.

 

“No problem, excuse me,” Tyler said.

 

“Wait, I know you, your famous like me,” the man said.

 

Tyler not believing turned around and studied the large hairy man, “Chris Evans?”

 

“Bingo, and your Tyler Hoechlin right?” Chris said.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler said not suspecting Chris Evans to be here, especially shirtless and even a collar on.

 

“I bet you are looking for Colton Haynes right?  I know where he is,” Chris said, “follow me.”

 

Tyler followed the Captain America star to a back room.  Once they entered, Tyler could see nobody was in there. He sensed something moved fast behind him and before he knows it he was strapped in a leather harness.  Tyler knew he should be frightened and get out of here but he wasn’t. He felt like he was in charged. 

 

When Chris moved in front of him Tyler commanded “On your knees”

 

Chris obeyed and went to his knees as Tyler unzipped his pants and pulled everything off “Suck”

 

Chris sucked Tyler’s cock as he got practiced from spending almost every night and if he wasn’t here, he let his brother Scott let him suck on his dick. After Tyler has his cock nice and wet, he commanded Chris to the bed on his fours as he shoves his now bigger cock into Chris’s ass. Tyler pounded with such velocity that he didn't know that he was changing. First hairs grew everywhere on his body including on his biceps.  He started to grow a nice big beard as his head hair grew out a little bit. A leather band appeared on his left arm. Soon after, Tyler exploded into Chris Evans’s ass as all his fear he had ever since he got here vanished, feeling right at home being a new dominant top for this bear club.

https://mcelebfet.blogspot.com/2018/12/hairy-hoechlin.html


End file.
